


Unexpected Savagery

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lillian Luthor has had a hard life, Savage AF, Traumatizing Lillian Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: An idea I've had kicking in my head for a short bit. In Episode 2-21, after Kara and Lillian have the talk about her not telling Lena Kara's secret, Kara decides to take matters into her own hand and tell Lillian how she feels about Lena.Now with an additional sequel probably no one ever wanted. :)





	1. Unexpected Savagery

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I'm publishing online in a long long long time. Like 14 years long. Hopefully, I didn't break something with the tags, and I did that properly.  
> Please let me know in the comments if it's done correctly.

“She will hate you, when she learns that you've been lying to her. I will relish that moment.” Lillian spoke, almost mockingly.

Something inside Kara snapped at Lillian's words. She opened her mouth to speak. “I don't know, when she sits on my face and tells me she loves me, she sure seems to know I'm Kara.” She glared at Lillian.

Lillian's face twisted into an amalgam of shock and horror. Hank Henshaw tried very hard not to chuckle. He may have become the Cyborg Superman, but he wasn't above being delighted in Lillian being shocked out of her normal composure.

Lillian gasped. “You...”  
Kara took a deep breath. “Let's table this for now. We need to rescue Lena.” 

*****************

3 days later, after everything had been solved, Kara was standing by Lena's desk at L-Corp. 

She needed to tell Lena what she said to Lillian.  
“Lena, I got mad at your mother when we were in the fortress, so I told her the truth.”

Lena smirked. “What exactly did you say to my mother? Because she hasn't been able to look at me since I was rescued.”

Kara chuckled. “I, well, when I got angry at her, I told her that you knew my secret.” 

“I don't think my mom would freak out that much over just that reveal.” Lena sighed.

“I told her that when you sit on my face and tell me you love me, you sure seem to know my name.” Kara blushed.

Lena snickered. “My poor mother. I mean, wow. Just wow, Kara.” 

“I'm sorry.” Kara sighed.  
“No, don't be, Kara, that was amazing.” Lena chuckled. “I would have paid to see the look on her face.” 

Kara chuckled. “I wouldn't blame you there. The look was priceless.”


	2. Unexpected Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat sequel to Unexpected Savagery. A little longer.  
> Lillian decides to confront Lena again about what Kara said, and catches the two of them in the middle of having sex. Which ends a lot worse for Lillian than she ever thought possible.  
> I apologize for the more serious tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I admit it's not as funny, I think a sequel to this story was probably warranted. I hope you like an interesting take on the history of Lillian Luthor. :)

Lillian stormed out of the elevator and walked straight towards Lena's office door.  
Jess yelped and jumped in front of her. “No, no! You can't go in! Believe me!” 

Lillian glared at her. “Get out of my way, child.”  
Jess gulped, and stumbled away, praying this would not end as badly as she thought.

Lillian walked through the double doors and marched straight to Lena's desk. Then she noticed Lena wasn't there, so she turned towards where the couch was and her mouth widened in shock.  
Lena and Kara was lying together on the couch, completely naked, and it didn't take a genius to know exactly what they were doing. 

“What the hell?!” Lillian gasped. Lena yelped and jumped back from Kara. Kara stood up in front of Lena, who reached for clothing quickly, Lillian tried desperately to stare at Kara's face. 

“I already told you about us.” Kara glared. 

Lillian grumbled. “I really hate you, Supergirl.” 

Lena rolled her eyes. “You just hate aliens because you had a bad breakup once!”  
Lillian opened her mouth, and closed it again, like a fish. “How dare you bring her up!” 

Kara's mouth dropped open in shock. “Her?! What the hell? Lex would have a heart attack if he knew!”  
Lena smirked. “My mother hates aliens only because she wasn't ready to tell everyone that she was in love with one, and the relationship soured and made her xenophobic.”

Lillian took a deep breath. “My daughter, you have no idea what I suffered.”

“Really, mother? Because I know what actually happened! I have a file on you, for blackmail purposes, I formed it after you broke me out of prison and tried to ruin my life! I nearly had a heart attack when I learned your secret. Want me to detail it out for Kara? Or maybe I should hold a press conference telling everyone my mother was so ashamed to fall in love with an alien that she lost her sanity and became evil.” 

Lillian winced at Lena's words. “You have no idea what it was like! Do you really think it was just as simple as, shame? I loved Valerie before I learned she was an alien, and I loved her afterwards. We had a fight! A horrible fight over something so stupid, and she left me, and I learned she was killed by another of her race, because she wanted to come back to me!” 

Lillian grumbled. She took a deep breath. “I may have overreacted.”  
Kara chuckled. “A bit more than may have overreacted.” 

Lillian sighed. Her head was hurting. She needed to leave and just forget about this hellish nightmare she seemed to have walked into.

She turned around to leave.  
“Bye, mother.” Lena said sarcastically.

Lillian snorted and walked out the door.

“You have got to tell me more about this, Lena.” Kara spoke.

“What? About my mother's secrets? No thanks, I'm traumatized enough by them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my Headcannon of Lillian. I find it more likely she turned evil because of a horrible tragedy in her past than just randomly becoming Xenophobic.
> 
> So sue me.


End file.
